


Magnus Can't Sleep

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Coda for "Love is a Devil". We had to wait until the next episode to see Alec thank Magnus for saving him. Nope I want instant gratification for my Malec moments. Rated for a brief sex scene.





	Magnus Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally at ffnet as deannaG.

Good afternoon everybody.

Yes it is another coda for ShadowHunters. Maybe if I write enough of these, I might be inspired to finish up my SPN WiP.

A/N: Magnus saved Alec in "Love is a Devil", then he does battle with Iris and everybody goes back to the Institute. Alec doesn't thank him until THE NEXT EPISODE. Am I the only one who wanted a Malec moment right away? Alec and Clary made up. Maryse told Jace that she never regretted taking him in. Maryse told Alec and Jace about Robert cheating on her, and I guess Magnus was back in his apartment thanking Chuck that he got to Alec in time, ALONE?

Well that's not good enough for me.

Enjoy. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus watches as Alec and the others leave his apartment. He should have told Alec to stay and help him clean up, but the others might have volunteered to stay as well, and Magnus only wanted Alec.

With a flick of his wrist, the apartment is clean and all traces of what happened are gone.

Magnus walks to the balcony door and flinches. It is going to be a while until the image of Alec falling is going to be gone from his memory.

He walks into his bedroom and with a flick of the wrist, gets rid of the red sheets and replaces them with blue ones.

Hearing the door open, he rolls his eyes, he really needs to remember to lock the door.

He hears his name and turns around with a smile.

Alec has returned. "I walked Izzy to the Institute and came back to help clean up. But I guess you don't need my help."

Magnus walks over and kisses Alec. "I always need you."

Alec laughs. They kiss again.

Holding Alec, Magnus says, "If I had been a few seconds slower..."

Alec smirks, "Magnus, it wouldn't have made a difference, you would still have had time to save me from going splat."

Magnus pushes Alec away from him, "Alexander, don't make jokes about you dying."

Alec sighs, "Sorry, I guess I 'll go back to the Institute."

Magnus grabs his arm, "No. Stay."

Alec sighs, "Am I sleeping on the sofa?"

Magnus smiles, "I want you safe in my arms."

Alec leans down and gently kisses Magnus, "Then I couldn't be safer."

Magnus holds Alec and kisses him.

Alec sighs as he pulls away from Magnus, "I have to be up at the crack of dawn for Max's ceremony."

Magnus smiles, "Then I guess we should go to bed."

They walk into Magnus' bedroom. Magnus changes into his sleepwear and watches Alec take his boots off and then his shirt.

Alec starts to undo his pants, but Magnus covers his hand. "If you take any more clothes off, I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Alec laughs and kisses Magnus, "Then my pants stay on."

Magnus smiles, "Pity."

Alec laughs as they get into bed.

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "How long is the ceremony?"

"An hour give or take."

Magnus glances up at Alec, "And what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Alec shrugs, "Not sure."

Magnus smiles, "How about bringing some things over here?"

Alec smiles, "Are you sure?"

Magnus laughs, "Alexander, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus.

Magnus pulls away from him, "The ceremony?"

Alec laughs, "Yes."

Magnus puts his head back on Alec's chest and holds him tight. Alec holds him. They fall asleep.

Alec is falling back. Magnus sends out the beam of light to grab him.

Magnus wakes up shouting "Alexander".

Alec is awake and gently grabs Magnus' face, "I'm right here."

Alec gently kisses Magnus, "I'm okay."

Magnus nods. He lays his head back on Alec's chest and holds Alec tighter.

Alec kisses his head, "You okay?"

Magnus nods again, "Yeah, go back to sleep."

Alec holds him tight.

Alec is falling back. Magnus tries to send the beam of light to save him but nothing happens. Magnus tries to move closer to Alec but he can't move. Clary screams "Alec".

Magnus wakes up screaming "Alec".

Alec grabs him, "Magnus I'm okay, wake up."

Magnus looks at him, "Sorry".

Alec shakes his head and gently pushes Magnus off him and onto his back, "Nothing to be sorry about." He starts kissing Magnus.

Magnus relaxes as Alec continues to kiss him. Alec's hand slides into Magnus' sleep pants and gently starts to stroke him. "Alexander?"

Alec whispers in between kisses, "Shh."

Magnus reaches for the button on Alec's pants, but Alec gently pushes his hand away, "This is about you."

Magnus puts his hand on Alec's hip as Alec continues kissing and stroking him. He gasps "Alexander" as he climaxes.

Alec lies back on the bed and pulls Magnus to him. Magnus wraps his arms around him and rests his head on Alec's chest.

Magnus whispers, "I don't know why I can't let it go."

Alec lifts Magnus' head and gently kisses him, "Maybe all you needed was a distraction."

Magnus laughs, "Oh that was a 'distraction'?"

Alec smiles, "Did it work?"

Magnus smiles, "I think so."

Alec nods, "Good, now we can get some sleep."

Magnus laughs as he snuggles against Alec's chest and holds him tight. Alec's arms are tight around him.

They fall asleep.

Magnus wakes up alone in the bed. He glances up and sees Alec putting on his boots. Alec grabs his shirt and puts that on.

Alec looks over and sees that Magnus is awake. With a smile, he walks to the bed and kisses Magnus, "Good morning."

Magnus sits up, grabs Alec's shirt and kisses him back, "Good morning."

Alec pulls away and smiles, "You slept."

Magnus smiles, "I guess your 'distraction' worked."

Alec laughs, "Are you going to be okay?"

Magnus nods, "I'll think happy thoughts and get a few more hours of sleep."

Alec smiles and glances at Magnus' chest of drawers, "So how much stuff should I bring over?"

Magnus smiles, pulls Alec down to him and kisses him, "As much as you can carry."

Alec laughs, "Then I better get some boxes."

Magnus smiles, "Works for me."

With one final kiss, Alec leaves.

Magnus waits until he hears the door close, then lays down. He smiles as he dreams about meeting his favorite ShadowHunter for the first time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Too sweet? Not sweet enough?

Let me know. xoxo


End file.
